


Made Without Regret

by Darkrivertempest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Severus/Hermione ficlets and drabbles with varying subject matter and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dental Exam

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a challenge to my good friend Toblass and myself, we had given each other prompts several months ago in order to 'write off the cuff' so-to-speak. These ficlets (and some drabbles) are a result of that challenge. Ratings will run the gamut from G to possibly R. Once I get to the end of my prompts, I will accept new prompts (SS/HG only) if you want to submit them.
> 
> These are unbeta'd. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

**Prompt:** Dental Exam

“Make sure your father gives me enough.”

“I will. Now, just lie back and relax.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Good morning, Severus! Are you ready for your—”

“Hermione, you said there would be anaesthetic! Where is the bloody… ouch! Why you… you… oh. Oh, yes. This will do nicely.”

“Are you all right now, Severus? Father gave you some Midazolam for the duration of the dental exam.”

“I’m sorry I laughed at your rabbit. Will you marry me, Hermione?”

“Dad, stop laughing. Severus, we’re already married.”

“Good. Didn't want to tell the man I was sleeping with his daughter.”


	2. Spectacles

**Prompt:** Spectacles

 

Hermione observed her husband in his study, smiling to herself and shaking her head in exasperation.

The curmudgeonly former Potions master was hunched over his escritoire, the tip of his aquiline nose pressed to the parchment.

When he finally sat back, Hermione had to stifle a chuckle. There was a black splotch where his proboscis had touched the ink. 

“Love, please reconsider,” she said gently and held a small mirror up for his inspection.

Severus looked at his reflection and sighed. “Spectacles will accentuate the negative.”

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “No, love. Only the positive.”


	3. Crookshanks

**Prompt:** Crookshanks

“Oh, he likes you!”

Severus held Crookshanks as far away from him as possible, the half-Kneazle glaring at him with bright yellow eyes. “How can you tell?”

Hermione smirked. “He hasn’t tried to claw your bits off yet.”

A low, whiny growl issued from the irritated fluff ball.

“Crookshanks, be nice,” Hermione admonished her pet. “Severus is our friend.”

Needle-sharp claws dug into Severus’ wrists. “Correction: I am _your_ friend, Hermione.”

She waved off his concern. “Give it a little more time, Severus. He just needs to warm up to you.” 

“I may not survive the thawing process,” Severus muttered.


End file.
